


Burnt Cookies

by LaithIsLaif



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Baking, Friendship, I love them so much, Magic, Platonic Relationships, Potions, Pure characters, Vampires, Witches, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaithIsLaif/pseuds/LaithIsLaif
Summary: "Is it really necessary to bring something?" Dom groaned "Yes, it's a nice gesture too, this festival is only hosted every 3 years, so yes it'd be nice to bring something" Elizabeth replied, much to Dom's dismay.





	Burnt Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you guys like this story, I just wrote it for fun and because I really don't write much about my characters ^^

Hot, icky and just a completely awful summer day it was as Dom could describe it, he was laying on his back on top of his bed It didn't help that he was a vampire and every time he'd try to go outside to do some swimming or just hang out by the pool his whole body started getting sunburned and then it would start feeling like he was on fire, literally, he’d eventually have to ask Elizabeth to instal some roof over the pool, but until that roof was installed it meant he had to stay in his room all day all summer, boring, he shifted his body over to his nightstand and grabbed a small controller that was sitting on top of it and with the press of a button "Sweet 23º celsius" Dom said happily closing his eyes and relaxing at the tide of cool air that was hitting both him and his bedroom.

Suddenly he heard a loud bang and then his bedroom door shot open "DOMINIC!" Elizabeth shouted "My good pal, how are you this beautiful summer morning" Elizabeth asked Dom "Ezi, it's not 'morning' anymore technically it's evening, and it's not a beautiful summer it's hot and disgusting in a vampires eyes and senses so please close the door I'm trying to sleep" Dom said as he stuffed his face into his pillow "I just came to remind you that the summer magic fest is today!" Elizabeth said throwing her hands up in the air and smiling, Dom lifted his hand and gave her a thumbs up which in Dom's sign language meant an 'f off' "Hey! You're so mean to your one and only best friend!" Elizabeth exclaimed in a dramatic tone draping her hand over her forehead "You're not my one and only friend, but you are my best friend" Dom told her "But seriously go away I'm trying to sleep" Dom told her as he set his head on his pillow again "Buuut, don't you wanna learn new spells? Buy potions? Ride dragons?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled on his pyjama pants "Yeah but not today..." Dom replied "Come onnnn" Elizabeth groaned "Can you at least help me cook something?" Elizabeth asked Dom batting her eyelashes and giving him a puppy eye look "Ugh... why do you have to use that face towards me" Dom groaned looking back at Elizabeth, he sighed "Fine..." he replied "Yay! Thank you so much, I owe you one" Elizabeth said, she quickly exited the room leaving Dom alone in there "She didn't close the door," Dom said.

By the time Dom had left his nice and cool bedroom Elizabeth was already reaching for the ingredients from the cupboard "Hey Dom, be a sweetheart and go get the cauldron would ya?" Elizabeth asked Dom as she grabbed various items from the cupboard "Ok, sure" Dom replied walking outside the kitchen to fetch the cauldron by the time he was back Elizabeth already had the bucket of water ready and some matches "Don't burn you, or the house..." Dom said snickering "Oh please as if, I'm perfectly good at handling this kind of stuff Dom" Elizabeth replied with a smirk "Yeah sure, let's not forget the pancake party incident" Dom said holding back his laughter Elizabeth blushed embarrassed at the thought of that, she groaned "Can you stop reminding me of that incident? It was an accident, okay and I acknowledge it, so can you not?" Elizabeth asked Dom "Yeah... okay," Dom said still smiling after remembering that incident.

Elizabeth poured the water into the cauldron as Dom was making the dough for whatever she was cooking "So, what is it today? Cake? Brownies?" Dom asked "Cookies" Elizabeth replied as she put out the match she was previously using "Okay then" Dom said "I made two batches, just in case" Dom said "Oka–" "And I'm not eating them, give them to Mark or Cadence, I don't know" Dom cut Elizabeth before she could finish her sentence "Okay" Elizabeth replied "I doubt Cadence would want them, she'd probably think they have needles or poison in them" Elizabeth said as she fetched a bag of chocolate chips from her fridge "But Mark would totally eat them" Dom chuckled and so did Elizabeth "As long as you coat them with a layer of blood" Elizabeth said smirking Dom laughed "Won't he get food poisoning though?" Dom asked holding in another laugh "Hey! My food isn't that bad!" Elizabeth said hitting Dom playfully with a cloth, Dom chuckled and continued working the dough "So how's the water going" Dom asked "it's almost at its boiling point" Elizabeth said looking at the thermometer "Okay good" Dom said grabbing the cloth to clean his hands from the dough and flour "Aaaaand, just a tiny bit more" Elizabeth said looking at the thermometer again "Boom! There it is baby, hahaha!" Elizabeth happily said grabbing all her ingredients and putting them on the counter besides the cauldron "Bring the dough Dom" Elizabeth told him waving with her hand for him to come over "Okay okay, I'm coming" Dom said grabbing the tray which had the batch of dough and leaving it in the counter beside the cauldron "Should I just drop it in?" Elizabeth asked Dom with a confused look on her face "Wait! You didn't read the recipe?" Dom asked her "Well... uh not really, I kind of wanted to do this on my own, hehe" Elizabeth said flustered "Ezi, you can't keep doing that, if you want to be a successful chef you need to always read the recipe, always" He told her holding her shoulders down with his hands "Okay... I'm sorry" Elizabeth said clearly saddened at the scolding she just received from her friend, but Dom was right she couldn't keep doing things her way if she wanted to be successful.

"I'm going to go get the recipe, watch the water, I don't want it to over boil so I have to start it again" Elizabeth shouted at Dom from the hallway as she went to get her phone "Jeez, what am I going to do with this girl" Dom chuckled setting his flour covered hand on his forehead, Elizabeth was always so stubborn and always wanted to do things her way and it was a bad habit that stuck to her he just hopes she isn't like this with her children if she does decide to have some,  "Ah! the water!" Dom exclaimed as he checked the water with the thermometer, fortunately, the water didn't pass its boiling point "Thank goodness" Dom said relieved, Elizabeth came back with the recipe and they continued with what they were doing "Okay, now add the 3/4 cup of sugar" Elizabeth told Dom "Okay..." Dom said as he poured the cup inside of the cauldron "What's next?" Dom asked Elizabeth "The 2 eggs" She replied, Dom cracked the eggs and also poured them into the cauldron and then stirred, they kept this going until their mixture was finally done "Ready to pop 'em into the oven?" Dom asked Elizabeth "Yeah, let's do this" Elizabeth replied, she grabbed her wand and then a couple of potion bottles she poured the mixture into the bottles and grabbed a baking pan from the cupboards, she carefully poured the right amount on top of the pans and the liquid that was previously runny and looked bad was now solid and looked delicious "I wanna lick the spoon" Dom said "Feel free to, that is if you want salmonella" Elizabeth said smirking, Dom laughed setting the spoon inside of the sink he left the kitchen to go to his bedroom “Hey!” Dom shouted from the hallway “Wake me up when the cookies are done!” He said “Okay!” Elizabeth shouted back, she left the kitchen shortly and went to the living room “Is he just going to take a 15-minute power nap?” Elizabeth asked herself whilst watching the office.

A few minutes passed and the cookies were finally done, Elizabeth, as the good friend she is, decided not to wake up Dominic as she grabbed the cookies and let them cool then proceeded to put them in little-decorated bags “Cute” She told herself, she closed the bags with a cute little bow and put them in her backpack the magic festival wouldn’t start until the next hour but she figured she should start setting everything out on her broom (She does have a car but it’s mandatory to bring a broom so other mages and witches don’t confuse you for a human). A few hours passed and she was finally ready to leave, she wanted to let Dom know so she decided on leaving a note letting him know she was gone for the festival until she saw him in the hall dressed up in a turtleneck sweater “I thought you said you didn’t want to go?” Elizabeth asked him “I changed my mind” Dom replied fixing his sleeves so they would cover his pale skin “Okay great! I’m sure we’ll have tons of fun!” Elizabeth exclaimed as she grabbed her house keys and went to the front door, they exited the house locking it before hopping on the broom and riding to the place where it was going to be.

 


End file.
